Previously, many types of security systems have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means to secure a home a business or similar buildings as well as office equipment etc. from intrusion and theft.
The prior art listed below did not disclose patents that possess any of the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
Pat. No.InventorIssue Date6,759,957 B2Murakami et al.Jul. 6, 20047,561,019 B2Sasakura et al.Jul. 14, 20097,786,891 B2Owens et al.Aug. 31, 20107,847,675 B1Thyen et al.Dec. 7, 20108,032,934 B2Chen et al.Oct. 4, 20118,037,531 B2YeomOct. 11, 20118,049,613 B2PoderNov. 1, 20118,108,681 B2AddyJan. 31, 2012
Murakami et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,759,957 B2 teaches a home security system which includes sensors that detect an alarming situation in different locations inside a facility, cameras capture images inside and a controller memorizes the associations between sensors. When any of the sensors detect an alarming situation the controller updates and memorizes the associations.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,561,019 B2 issued to Sasakura et al. is for a security system capable of safely performing home device state check or operation. A mobile telephone module transmits data to a home device such as door lock and home electrical appliances. In response the mobile telephone authenticates the home device and returns a state check. When mutual authentication is complete the mobile telephone is notified.
Owens et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 7,786,891 B2 disclose a system and method for displaying video in a residence. An indication of the alert is received as communicated from a security system of a residence. The indication of the alert is communicated to a cellular telephone. A selection of a television indicated for the cellular telephone is received. The television selected from multiple televisions located within the residence. A command is communicated to display one or more images on the selected televisions.
Thyen et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 7,847,675 B1 teaches a security system for monitoring, controlling and automating one or more work areas and office furniture components, or monitoring, controlling utility components in other environments such as retail, restaurant, and home applications. The system includes passive and active access authentication devices as storage components, offices and worksites. The system includes a processor and access authentication device, sensors for monitoring work areas, actuators for controlling and automating work areas and status and alarm notifiers.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,032,934 B2 issued to Chen et al. is for a network security system including a firewall arranged between the internal network and the external network and a trusted node arrange between the firewall and the external network. Data is provided between the internal network and the external network. The firewall includes a first port configured at the internal network oriented side of the firewall and a second port configured at the external network oriented side of the firewall. The trusted node includes a media stream receiving port used to converge the data from the second port.
Yeom in U.S. Pat. No. 8,037,531 B2 discloses a dynamic network security system in a router where an intrusion detection system and a voice over internet protocal application level gateway are integrated. The voice over internet protocal application level gateway module acquired information as a counterpart unit for determining intrusion detection on a packet received with the voice over internet protocal application level gateway counterpart unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,049,613 B2 of Poder discloses a security system used in a home, office or other building in order to generate alarms or take other actions depending on conditions within the building. The security system relies on sensors within the building which sense various conditions and collect data. The information learned from the sensor is communicated to a location outside the building for processing, such as but not limited to, processing associated with the need to investigate an alarm. For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited patent issued to Addy in U.S. Pat. No. 8,108,681 B2.